At least some example embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to technologies for providing indoor location information using a card view, and more particularly, to a service system for providing information for inter-floor movement in providing indoor location information and a method therefor.
Recently, with the spread of a large number of smartphones and the development of mobile communication networks, users may freely receive a variety of information and services without restrictions in time and space.
A location based service among the services the users receive provides information suitable for various purposes to the users by being applied to notification of a bus/subway arrival time, navigation, and the like. To provide the location based service to a user, there is a need for a process of obtaining accurate location information of the user or an object. This location information is generally obtained according to a global positioning system (GPS) signal. However, when the location information is obtained according to the GPS signal, it is difficult to measure a location of a real user or object in a shadow area of the GPS signal, such as an area between buildings, or an area, such as the inside of a building, which is difficult to receive the GPS signal.
Therefore, with respect to at least one conventional method of providing the location based service in the area, such as the inside of the building, where it is difficult to receive the GPS signal, an apparatus collects scan information about indoor access points APs and maps scan information about monitoring APs to an indoor map using reference or, alternatively, predetermined location information of at least one or more monitoring APs. The apparatus generates location information on the indoor map with respect to one or more virtual APs using scan information about the at least one or more virtual APs through the scan information. The apparatus generates identification information about each of cells which are preset in the indoor map and include the monitoring APs and the virtual APs and collects reference point information for indoor wireless measurement, thus measuring an indoor location.
However, this conventional apparatus may cause a distance error that is higher than desired and a response speed that is lower than desired in measurement. Because of the location is a virtually computed location rather than actual collected data, the apparatus may have lower than desired reliability.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a method for measuring a current location of a user more accurately and quickly than a conventional measurement method in an area, such as the inside of the building, where it is difficult to receive GPS signals.